Goodbye
by Shun de'Marco
Summary: Those we love, sometimes they go too soon. Sometimes they come back, but most times they don't. Small collection of one-shots centered completely on OC death.


**No you are not dreaming! This is an actual update from yours truly. *bows* It's been a long few months for me, rehabilitating and crap, but I'm back, good as new! MSTR's long awaited Chapter 8 Will be posted shortly but I had to get this out of my head. A lot of death has been going on in the world around me and I had to vent it somehow, so I thought "How about just fake-killing off your OCs?" Well I tried it, and in my opinion, it turned out pretty damn good. Enjoy !**

**-GB-**

**Evangelion Dies (Life's A Pain(Unwritten As Of 1/25/13))**

"T-There you are." Evangelion said weakly, lifting his hand to stroke Xin's tear-streaked cheek. He felt weak, almost like he was… dead. Or dying. One of the two.

"I'm here, Evan-aniki. I'm here." Xin whispered, kneeling down next to his head and slowly placing it on her lap. Blood leaked from his lips, his pale eyes slowly losing focus. Why? Why did this have to happen to him of all people?

"Onee-chan… don't cry for me. I-I lived a g-good life. I h-have no regrets." It was silent for a few moments. "Except maybe not telling Ino how I really felt." He added sadly, his eyes refocusing and locking onto Xin. He smiled weakly, more blood leaking from his lips.

Okazaki hit him hard. She managed to destroy nearly all of his organs, save for the few that were keeping him alive, even if barely. Quite a jutsu she had there.

"I-I wish you wouldn't be so careless. We wouldn't be in this situation right now. Look at me, I'm all wet now." True, she was wet. The rain, a mere trickle when they left the village, had turned into a relentless torrent that soaked both of them to the bone.

Evangelion gave a weak chuckle.

"If only." He felt it coming, and with some reluctance, he accepted his fate. At least he died protecting what he loved the most.

His little cousin.

Sure, their relationship was somewhat rocky. They didn't get along, they fought and damn near killed each other over trivial matters. But it was these things that brought them closer.

Not closer than she and Hinata were, no. But close enough to the point that he'd give his life for her and she'd do the same for him.

"H-Hey. Do me a favor?" Evangelion suddenly said, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Tell Ino that I love her. And tell my unborn son… that I want him to grow up his own person. Nothing like me. I want him to grow up to rival the Yondaime. Y-You h-hear me? He's gonna fucking rival the Yondaime." Xin gave a weak chuckle. He tried his best to lighten the mood, he honestly did. But it only depressed Xin more.

It was hard to know that someone you hold so dearly is dying, but knowing that they've resigned to their fate… that made it all the worse.

But she'd fulfill his dying wish. With vigor.

She'd be there to help raise the boy an make sure he knew he had a father that never had the chance to love him.

"I will." She muttered, suddenly coming to a realization.

His time was running out. He couldn't stay with her any longer. The Shinigami was getting impatient.

"Uxinnu, I-I love you. I'm glad I got to spend these years with you. Even when you were going through that crazy ass year. You made me laugh, smile, and all that good crap."

"Evangelion."

"Shhh… Let me speak, I'm almost done." She nodded. "I want you to be happy, for me, for Gaara, for everybody. Okay? If you go around being all emo, I'll have died for nothing. So just… be… hap… py…" The light in his pale eyes faded an he head lolled to the side.

Evangelion Hyuuga was dead.

Xin stared down for a long while, eyes unseeing. Her vision began to blur as water formed at the corners of her eyes.

Evangelion was no more.

She couldn't believe it. Her big brother… gone.

In one scream she let all emotion go.

"EVANGELION!"

-

Evangelion was buried two days later, his name etched onto the Hero's Stone. Life slowly went back to normal, save for the empty space on Kakusaretta's team and the once messy bedroom where everyone once met every week. The Hyuuga home was quiet, almost as if it was missing something.

Xin showed no sadness, only at his funeral did she cry in front of everyone. She couldn't let anyone see her cry after that. She was everyone's rock, the one thing that kept everybody smiling.

It wasn't until she was alone that she cried. She missed him dearly. She missed how they would argue over the last dango at lunch, or what they should be practicing or training on.

"So, you cry in private, huh? Can't say it's not weird, seeing as I've never seen you cry."

He came to her one day, years after his demise, tattered white wings sprouting from his back. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to cone face to face with the boy she wagged buried all those years ago. He had that same goofy grin on his face that he had in life an he sheepishly rubbed his dark crimson hair.

"E-Evangelion?" she stuttered, hands up to her lips. He opened one eye and smiled softly.

"Long time no see huh?"

-

**Cliffhanger ! I hate ending this like this but this isn't a legit story, just a collection if oneshots.******

**Thanks for reading. Ciao!******

**-Signed****  
**** Shun deMarco**


End file.
